Un hidromiel para el yeti
by SomeLetters
Summary: cuál es el resultado de un campamento en las alejadas montañas, un yeti, un hombre-lobo y Sirius black suelto?... una cita segura al lokero... ¡FIC MERODEADORES!
1. se me olvidó el nombre

Hola!!!!!!!!!!  
Las cosas que se le ocurren a uno en el tiempo libre... bueno no los molesto mucho, aquí los dejo con esta historia, ojalá les guste  
Se despide  
Ai-chan prongy  
  
Un hidromiel para el yeti  
  
Capítulo 1: El despertador maldito  
  
En una hermosa mañana de verano, en un lugar un poco alejado de la civilización (N/A no es porque sea campo ni nada por el estilo, es por la gente que vive dentro...) un dulce ruido se escuchó en la habitación...  
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!... RINGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
-arghhhhhh!!! Sirius para esa cosa!!!!!- gritó James con la cabeza entre las sábanas  
  
-Z_Z... ah?  
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!! RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¬¬ el despertadooooooorrrrr!!!!!- gritó desde el suelo la voz chillona de Peter (N/A maldita rata traidora)  
  
Sirius se incorporó rápidamente de su cama y se tiró... pero en medio vuelo recordó que él dormía en la parte de arriba del camarote cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo:  
  
PAFFFF!!!!  
  
Ruido de metro sexual como Sirius Black golpeando tierra (N/A no creo que lo haga muy seguido)  
  
- T_T dolooooooooor!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-jeje... un ángel cayó del cielo... más bien diría un diablo- dijo Peter que se acababa de sentar aún un poco somnoliento  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
-cállate!!!!! Y dejame lidiar con este dolor- dijo Sirius mientras se sobaba su hermoso y bien formado trasero.  
  
RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
-Tonto!!!!!! Nadie es tan idiota para tirarse de su cama al suelo- le respondió Peter que miraba el techo como atontado  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
-eeeeh... Peter... ¿qué haces allí tirado?- pregunto Sirius mientras se tiraba en la cama de su amigo que descansaba en el suelo.  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!.  
  
-APAGUEN EL MALDITO DESPERTADOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-T_T- Peter se pone a llorar en el lugar haciendo que la pieza se inunde- MUAAAA!!!!! MUA!!!  
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!.  
  
-?_?.  
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
-Remus!!!! No me dejo dormir con él!!!! Es malo malo malote.  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
-¬¬ ehm... sí!! es muy malo!!!-voz sarcástica- pero, para qué querías dormir con él??- preguntó Sirius mientras alzaba una ceja.  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-PAREN ESA COSAAAA!!!!- volvió a gritar James ahora con la cabeza metida en la cabecera.  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-T_T es que me yo meyo- dijo peter aún llorando.  
  
-¬¬  
  
RING!!!!!  
  
-T_T No te rías!!!  
  
-no me estoy riendo- dijo Black mientras hacía intentos vanos de poder subir a su cama lográndolo finalmente  
  
Todo había vuelto a la normalidad sin contar que Peter seguía llorando, James se había puesto el plumón (N/A entiéndase por edredón, cubrecama y demases) en la cabeza y Sirius estaba de nuevo dormido; cuando de repente un grito aterrador por parte de James inundó la sala:  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me inundoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius miró hacia abajo y lo vio: el llanto de la rata había inundado la mitad de la habitación haciendo que la cama de James (que se encontraba debajo de la de Remus) se llenara de agua.  
  
- Jajajaja!!!! Buena Prongs!!!!! Te falta sólo el bote y te vas derecho a buscar a lily!!!!!!  
  
-jódete!!!!! Y tranquiliza a Wormtail que nos vamos a inundar!!!!!!!  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
-más de lo que estamos no lo creo... jajaja  
  
-T_T Remsie!! Yo sólo quería estar un ratito contigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-O_ó  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-jajajaja!!! Peter quiere a Moony!! Peter quiere a Moony!! Jajajaja!!! AUCHHHH!!!!!!- sirius acababa de caerse nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez sobre la rata  
  
-AHHHHHH!!!!!! IDIOTA!!!!! FIJATE POR DONDE TE CAES!!!!!  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ES QUE TENIAS QUE SER TAN RE MENSO PARA INTERPONERTE EN MI HERMOSO CAMINO!!!!!!!!  
  
RINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-CLARO!!! Si SOLO A LA GENTE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE TIRARSE PIQUEROS AL PISO!!!!!  
  
-NO TENGO NADA DE IDIOTA!!!!!! EL PISO PARECE PISCINA!!!... Y ADEMÁS SOY UN MILLON DE VECES MAS SEXY QUE TU!!!!  
  
RINGG!!!!!!  
  
-O_ó ¿y qué tiene que ver que seas sexy en esto?- preguntó James que se había subido en un flotador para no ahogarse, porque el agua ya casi estaba llegando a las camas superiores.  
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
-que mientras más sexy eres, más inteligente tambien (N/A sólo aplicable en el caso de los merodeadores y unos casos puntuales repartidos por el mundo), además ¿de dónde sacaste ese flotador?  
  
- ( el universo fanfiction Padfoot, dónde todos tus sueños se hacen realidad  
  
RINGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
-¿todos tus sueños dijiste Prongs?¿hasta los más recónditos?  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- todo tipo de sueños Padfoot, el que se te ocurra, sólo tienes que opinar lo mismo que el autor  
  
RINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿tu crees que a mi me dejen hacer bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo?¿crees que me metan a un reality show? ¿qué pueda tomar mucho hidromiel y que pueda ligarme con una chica?... no es que lo necesite pero...  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¬¬ si, es posible que te dejen  
  
-BAASTAAAA!!!!!!  
  
-¿quién habló?- preguntó nuestro querido, sexy, hermoso precioso amiguito Padfoot  
  
CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
-yo no fui- dijo James  
  
-Yo tampoco- dijo la rata  
  
-CALLATE!!!! Nadie te dio derecho para abrir la boca  
  
CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muajuajuajua!!!  
  
-T_T tengo miedo, tengo miedo- dijo Wormtail  
  
-¿quién es?- dijo Sirius haciéndose el valiente  
  
Juajuajuajua!!!!! Soy el despertador maldito!!!!  
  
-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El pesdertador hablaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Padfoot  
  
Jiojiojiojio!!!! Te voy a matar!!!!!! Jajajajaja!!!!  
  
-T_T nos va a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Peter mientras corría (N/A mejor dicho nadando) por toda la habitación  
  
-¬¬ hey despertador, párale pos no ves que estás asustando a mis amigos?  
  
¬¬ jiojiojio!!!! Los voy a matar malditos muggles!!!!!! Juajuajua!!!!  
  
-Un momento!!!!! Aquí no hay ningún muggle!!!! Somos todos magos!!!- dijo Sirius haciendo un intento de atajar a la rata  
  
James se quedó mirando a Sirius al darse cuenta del "gran" descubrimiento de su amigo  
  
-OHHHHH!!!!! De verdad Paddie?- habló irónicamente James  
  
JUAJUAJUA!!!!! Y cómo puedo saber que es verdad? JUAJUAJUA!!!!  
  
-sencillo- Sirius volteó a una maleta, y después de un rato sacó una varita- ¿quieres una prueba? DESMAIUS!!!!!  
  
Surgió el efecto menos esperado, Sirius iba a apuntarle a la pared pero Peter, que estaba corriendo chocó contra el desviando el hechizo directamente al despertador rompiéndose en mil pedazos  
  
-T_T tonto!!!! Mira lo que hiciste!!!!! Pesdertador me caía bien!!!!!!  
  
-Sirius, no te pongas sentimental  
  
-T_T estoy seguro que a Moony le habría caído la raja*!!!  
  
-hablando de Remus... saben donde está?- preguntó James  
  
-Supongo que está durmiendo- dijo Sirius  
  
-¿con este ruido? Imposible  
  
-PROBEMOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!-gritó sirius, pero al salir del agua quedó completamente congelado -¿qué pasa Padfoot?  
  
-fríooooo... hace fríooooooo  
  
-¬¬ por qué no llamas a la arrendataria para que venga a poner aire condicionado?  
  
-no puedo, si abre la puerta nos mata  
  
-...entonces... quizá... y por qué no a la escritora  
  
-...  
  
-qué escritora?  
  
-¬¬** recuerda, fanfic, tus deseos...  
  
-síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Escritoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Escritooooooooooooooooora!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[voz salida de un lugar desconocido]  
  
ai-chan:¬¬qué quieres? Sirius: Tengo frío Ai-chan: ¿y qué quieres que haga?¿que te vaya a poner un abrigo? (N/A no es mala idea) Sirius: no sé, ¿cómo le diste un flotador a James T_T? Ai-chan: James me ha hecho muchos favores... pero te doy algo con una condición Sirius: ¿sí? Ai-chan: tienes que venir a mi pieza... jejeje Sirius (con cara de inocente): ¿para qué? Ai-chan: ...hm... ¡para conversar!! Jejejeje claro, por supuesto ¿qué pensabas? Sirius (nuevamente con cara de inocente): no pensaba nada... trato hecho  
  
Mágicamente aparecieron ropas sobre los cuerpos mojados de los 3 chicos  
  
-Bueno, ahora, la misión de buscar a Remsie- dijo Sirius- oye James, de dónde conoces a la autora?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* raja: genial, muy bien  
  
Bueno, y qué les pareció? La verdad el capítulo era mucho más largo, pero pensé que eso podía cansar a los lectores, el campamento en sí comienza más o menos en el tercer capítulo. Recuerdan lo que dice Padfoot acerca de que si lo dejaran bailar? Bueno, para eso necesito vuestra cooperación, quiero que me dejen review (N/A así se escribe?) diciéndome si quieren que Sirius cante, se bañe desnudo, haga striptease (lo que su imaginación quiera) y lo que tenga mas votos es lo que yo escribiré. Ahora reviewsss!!!!! Sigan el camino!!!!  
  
=============  
||  
|| ============= || || \/ 


	2. recibes lo que te mereces rata

Holas!!! Voy a contestar los review del capítulo anterior que de antemano agradezco, también de paso os pido disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo, el problema fue que no tenía ni la menor idea de que el fics lo había subido (unos de mis despistes), además de olvidar la clave de mi cuenta (ouch!!! Soy muy bruta) y no poder ocupar el compu por mucho tiempo:  
  
Andrea: gracias por el review, que bueno que lo hayas encontrado divertido, la verdad aún no tengo claro que hará Sirius, pero prometo que será algo bueno  
  
Lady Li: como dije anteriormente, no sé que hará Siri, pero o más seguro es lo que tu dices... Hay algo que no entiedo, cómo eso de los numeritos? Explícamelo por favor  
  
Sara fénix black: para contactar a Sirius... sólo un poco de imaginación, nada más y como tu querías, aquí se hace sufrir mucho a la rata jajajaja  
  
Capítulo 2: Recibiste lo que merecías rata!!!!  
  
James: O_ó... *que me suena conocida pero no sé de dónde*.. . ... No sé- dijo mientras miraba al techo, de repente quedó con la boca abierta  
  
Sirius: Qué pasa Prongs? Descubriste quién era?- preguntó al no entender la reacción de su amigo  
  
James: la...la...la...la...l...l...l... ...el... el... ...  
  
Sirius: El QUÉ?!!  
  
James: EL TECHO!!!!!!! Míralo!!!!!! Desapareció!!!!  
  
Sirius levantó la vista y y quedó con la boca abierta, el techo no tan sólo había desaparecido, sino que además en estos momentos se encontraban a los pies de un volcán.  
  
La Rata: Ahhh!!!!!!!! T_T El infierno!!!!! Noooo!!!! Yo no quería venderlos!!!! (N/A oh, si claro, todos te creemos) ÉL me obligó!!! T_T el preciosso lo hizo!!!!! (N/A me refiero a Voldi)- se puso a gritar la rata llorando desconsoladamente  
  
Sirius: O_ó perdón?- preguntó mientras tomaba a la rata y la comenzaba a golpear furiosamente-A QUIÉN VENDISTE IDIOTA!!!! Cómo puedes ser capaz de hacer eso!!!!! Sabía que eras una maldita rata que lo único que hacía era esconderse detrás nuestro!!!!! Contesta!!!!  
  
James: Hey Sirius!!! Párale, no ves que le estás haciendo daño a Peter!!  
  
Sirius, furioso, lanzó a Peter contra la roca más cercana (recordando que estaban a los pies de un volcán) y luego dirigió una mirada a James diciéndole:  
  
Sirius: No deberías confiar tanto en la gente, estoy seguro de que alguien te va a querer traicionar algún día, y yo no quiero que suceda eso  
  
James le sonrío y dijo:  
  
James: no te preocupes Padfoot que yo se me cuidar muy bien... el problema ahora es cómo aparecimos en este lugar  
  
Sirius: preguntémosle a la jefa, ella debe saber  
  
(voz en off)  
  
Yo: Alguien me llamó?  
  
Sirius: Sí  
  
Yo: Quién lo hizo?  
  
Sirius: YO  
  
Yo:¬¬ obvio, ya sé que eres tú, ¿pero quién yo?  
  
Sirius: yo  
  
Yo: ¬¬* Pero quién!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: YO!!!!!! El único!!!!  
  
James: Te llamo Sirius  
  
Yo: aaaaaah!! Si con un poco de comunicación todo se puede... pero Uds. Me llamaron por otra cosa, que sucede? ( N/A toy hablando en versos)  
  
James: Por que aparecimos en este lugar?- por una extraña razón la voz de la jefa le parecía familiarmente conocida  
  
Yo:*0* =P.: es que andaba media aburrida... pero bueno, si llegan a la cima donde se encuentra Remus aún durmiendo obtendrán un premio  
  
Peter: un premio? Qué clase de premio?  
  
Sirius: cállate!  
  
Yo: es sorpresa. Detrás de Uds. Se encuentran unos arnés y unas cuerdas, lo único que me queda por decir es buena suerte  
  
James: Pero es un volcán activo!!!!!! vamos a morir calcinados con la lava!!!!  
  
Sirius: O peor, morir afixiados por el calor  
  
Yo: No creo que un poco de calor les haga mal, total es de seguro que comparados con su calor corporal la lava parece hielo  
  
Sirius: estás insinuando que somos unos...  
  
Yo: yo no insinúo, sólo digo lo que pienso, además me están retrasando mi merienda ¡chaolis!  
  
(y la voz en off se acabó)  
  
James se acercó a la indumentaria recién dada y tomó un arnés:  
  
James: Alguien sabe cómo se ocupa esto?  
  
Sirius: así!!!- gritó, James lo miró detenidamente, tenía el arnés puesto en la cabeza, y la cuerda amarrada a la cintura y poniéndose a bailar seductoramente al ritmo de una canción aparecida mágicamente de un lugar desconocido  
  
James: ¬_¬U hm... creo que no, pero tiene que haber algo, algún manual, no creo que nos haya abandonado a nuestra suerte...  
  
Sirius: algo como  
  
La Rata: algo parecido  
  
James: algo como...  
  
Sirius: algo como eso?- preguntó indicando con el dedo a Peter, el chico se secaba las lágrimas con algo parecido a un libro pequeño, que luego botó a un pequeño río de lava que corría a su lado  
  
James: Nooo!!!! IDIOTA!!!! Qué hicisteeeeeeee!!!!- gritó mientras corría hacia la rata, la tomaba por sus ropas y la comenzaba a balancear- por estúpido vas a tener que ir a buscar el maldito libro!!!!!!!-y tiró a Peter en dirección del río (N/A de lava jejeje)  
  
Sirius: O_ó no pensé que llegaras a ser... a ser tan cruel  
  
James: Hey, si no soy tan malo, pero uno no tiene por qué ser un santo siempre  
  
Sirius: Tú un SANTO, pues si ni siquiera lo pareces  
  
James: yaya, dejemos de hablar y mejor busquemos a wormtail a ver si encontró el libro  
  
Sirius: pero es imposible!!!! Si a estas alturas el libro debe estar hecho cenizas al igual que Peter  
  
James: Lo sé Pad, lo sé- dijo tiernamente guiñando el ojo- pero con lo estúpido que es Peter de seguro lo debe andar buscando  
  
Peter: ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Ves? Aún está vivo ¡vamos a sacarlo!  
  
Y James con Sirius fueron a buscar a Peter y salvarlo de la lava (N/A yo sinceramente lo habría dejado que se hiciera cenizas... pero bueno, ellos no sabían el duro desenlace de su preciadas vidas) que de seguro lo había dejado con quemaduras de tercer grado, después de una hora de buscar (N/A si es que se le puede llamar buscar quedarse descansando para poder escuchar nuevamente la voz de Peter y recién poner manos a la obra), escucharon el grito de algo parecido a la rata y, sobre la lava, divisaron un montón de tela quemada que les parecía extrañamente familiar:  
  
Sirius: O_ó parece que es Wormtail!  
  
James: En serio?- dijo desganado- tenemos que ir a buscarlo?!  
  
La Rata: ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AYUDAA!!!!  
  
Sirius: Parece que sí- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie  
  
Y así los dos, con unas "ganas impresionantes" fueron a sacar tranquilamente a su amigo de la lava  
  
Sirius: Auch!!- dijo después de haber sacado a Peter de la lava y ver su estado tan deplorable y al quemarse su hermoso dedito con la ropa de esa cosa asquerosa que tenía afirmada- jeje... eso debe haber dolido  
  
James miró a Peter detenidamente y luego sonrió satisfactoriamente para sí mismo:  
  
James: vaya Peter, eres de una pasta más dura de lo que yo pensaba  
  
Sirius: ¿pasta?, más bien diría grasa, míralo!!!- le gritó a James- cualquier mago no la habría contado esta!!!!  
  
James: Y qué pasó con el libro- preguntó  
  
Peter: T_T murisió  
  
James: ¬¬* Cómo fuiste TAN idiota para no fijarte con qué te estabas limpiando??  
  
Peter: T_T estaba llorando!!!!  
  
Sirius: Entiéndelo Prongs, el pobre es tan idiota que nunca se fija en lo que hace!!!, no ves que las pocas neuronas que le quedaban acaban de morir calcinadas?-dijo Sirius mientras se arrodillaba ante el río de lava- OH gran río que acabas de quitarle lo poco de inteligencia que tenía a mi amigo Peter (N/A Peter tuvo alguna vez inteligencia?)... ALABADO SEAS!!!!! OH ARE KRISHNA!!!  
  
James: Oh vamos Sirius!!!! no digas estupideces!!!!el problema ahora es que no sabemos cómo se usan estas cosas-dijo mientras observaba las cuerdas y todo eso  
  
Sirius: y la forma que yo te dije?  
  
James::_: U no, es obvio que así no se usa  
  
Sirius: :'( ¡pero tengo una idea!! Como el idiota de Wormtail fue el que perdió el libro, creo que a ÉL deberíamos usarlo como conejillo de indias  
  
James: si yo también creo que es lo correcto- le repondió y luego miró maliciosamente al más pequeño-*creo que deberíamos hacerlo sufrir*- pensó  
  
Peter observó la cara maliciosa de James y se puso a temblar inmediatamente  
  
Peter: T_T nooo!!! Me da miedo T_T, TÚ ERES MALO!!!!!! JAMES!!! ME DAS MIEDO!!!!! T_T MUAHHH!!!!  
  
James: O_ó  
  
Peter: Y TÚ SIRIUS NO ME QUIERES!!!!  
  
Sirius: ...quién sería capaz de hacerlo  
  
Peter:...ME PEGAS!!!!! TE VOY A DENUNCIAR POR MALTRATO FAMILIAR!!!!! MUAHHH!!!!  
  
Sirius: Maltrato familiar!!!??? Es una fortuna que no tenga relación contigo  
  
James: Basta!!!! Si parecen dos niños!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: la rata fue la que empezó!!!!  
  
Peter: Pero el perro es el que me maltrata  
  
James: ò_ó Una palabra más Wormtail y te juro que te vuelvo a tirar a la lava!  
  
Peter:T_T Bueno, pero no me tires!  
  
James tomó a Sirius y Peter de la mano y los arrastró hacia la indumentaria  
  
James: Y bien, con qué creen que debemos empezar?  
  
Sirius:Yo creo que deberíamos probarle estas cosas a Peter , lo más seguro es que así podamos entender cómo debemos subir este volcán  
  
Y comenzaron a ponerles esas cosas, felizmente como ninguno de los dos sabía cosas acerca de muggles, dejaron mal, MUY MAL puesta todas esas cosas (N/A lo siento, pero me da flojera decir indumentarias, arnés y todas esas cosas). Luego de esto James trató incasablemente hacer subir a Peter, pero como la cosa era tan gorda no se movía del piso, había que usar métodos más prácticos:  
  
James: Sirius!!!! préstame tu varita que olvidé la mía en la mesita de noche!!!!  
  
Sirius: Lo siento James pero también la olvidé ^o^U  
  
Peter: Sólo los magos idiotas se separan de su varita en los momentos de mayor dificultad  
  
James: O_ó Ejem... y tú la trajiste?!  
  
Peter: T_T Noooooooooo!!!  
  
James ya no pudo seguir soportando a Peter y con una cara de chucky o de Sarita Vásquez (N/A eso es tener una cara demasiado horrible) se acercó peligrosamente a la bola de grasa:  
  
James: O SUBES INMEDIATAMENTE POR LA MALDITA CUERDA O JURO QUE TE EXTRANGULO Y TE VUELVO A TIRAR A LA LAVA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peter: T_T pero...  
  
James: Pero nada!!!! SIRIUS Y YO VAMOS A BUSCAR OTRO CAMINO; Y SI YO NO TE VEO EN LA CIMA TE VOY A BUSCAR HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peter: T_T T_T T_T T_T MUAAAAAAAA!!!! ESTA BIEN T_T  
  
Les gustó? Prometo no ser tan re pajarona y escribir capítulos más rápido. A lo mejor me lanzó con otro fic humor pero con una mezcla muy rara de marauders, Hp, Esdla, yugi-oh y demases!!  
  
CHAITO!!!!! 


End file.
